koeifandomcom-20200223-history
William Adams/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from William Adams. Warriors All-Stars *"No hard feelings!" *"Not bad, huh?" *"I never imagined I'd be a Dynasty Warrior." *"Am I in over my head...?" *"I guess I'm dying..." *"I won't waste my life." *"Well done!" *"Not bad. Not bad at all." *"Are you okay?" *"You saved me. Thanks." *"So you want to fight? Then come." *"Discretion and valor, and all of that." *"Go Saoirse!" *"Prepare to die!" *"Very well done, Zhao Yun." *"Impressive as always, Zhao Yun. Your fighting knows no equal." *"Zhao Yun!" *"You are a true hero, Lu Bu." *"Ha ha ha, on the warpath again? I feel bad for your enemies, Lu Bu." *"Lu Bu!" *"Well played, Yuanji." *"Another victory for you, Yuanji. I bow to a true fighting spirit." *"Yuanji!" *"That's the spirit, Zhou Cang! Charge!" *"You've pulled ahead, Zhou Cang. At this rate you'll race straight to victory." *"Zhou Cang!" *"You seem to be a true samurai, Sanada." *"There are all kinds of samurai, but I like this Sanada's straight, honest style." *"Sanada!" *"I'd expect nothing less from Ishida." *"Ishida took up arms against Ieyasu. That fighting spirit lives on here." *"Ishida!" *"Pretending to be shy. She's dangerous, that one." *"Fighting for her own principles... Naotora is a true samurai." *"Naotora!" *"I guess he's got skills to go with those pretty-boy looks." *"Well played, Arima! The samurai spirit fills your veins." *"Arima!" *"Impressive for a demon." *"Well done, Darius. Demon or not, happy to have you on my side." *"Darius!" *"Not bad for an overgrown house cat. Nothing surprises me anymore." *"You're a wolf in sheep's clothing... Or perhaps a samurai in cat's clothing?" *"Nobunyaga!" *"You're quite a warrior, Ōka!" *"I can see it, Ōka! Your Guardian Spirit is quite masterful." *"Ōka!" *"Horō! Well played out there." *"I'm glad you're on our side, Horō. No enemy can escape that firearm of yours." *"Horō!" *"That clockwork doll is quite formidable." *"Well done, Tokitsugu. You're a true hero." *"Tokitsugu!" *"And I thought ninja kept a low profile!" *"You're as strong as they say, Kasumi. You made it through that bloodbath." *"Kasumi!" *"Ha ha, you're a scary little girl!" *"No need to play at being a devil, lass. Your enemies know you're the real thing." *"Marie!" *"So you're no normal girl!" *"You're a lot more dangerous than you look. Positively ferocious!" *"Honoka!" *"You fight unlike anyone I've ever seen." *"You humiliate your opponents. Were you mistreated as a child?" *"Laegrinna!" *"Millennia...! You make it look so easy." *"So cold and emotionless... I wish I could change her, but..." *"Millennia!" *"Well fought, Hayabusa. Well fought." *"Hayabusa's skills are unlike any I've seen. Ninja have changed their ways over the years." *"Hayabusa!" *"A lady ninja... And a good one, too." *"She reminds me of Okatsu. I keep crossing paths with lady ninja." *"Ayane!" *"It seems even alchemists can be of use." *"An alchemist who brings people happiness... I wonder what she'd do with Amrita." *"Sophie!" *"Well done, for a doll!" *"So Plachta was born from alchemy... I suppose even dark arts can make good things." *"Plachta!" *"Not bad for a half-demon girl." *"The scent of night and blood... Must be Arnice. And I pity any caught in her path." *"Arnice!" *"This Chris is possessed of extraordinary skills." *"I've met many powerful opponents in this realm. But Chris is by far the most ferocious." *"Chris!" *"So. It seems cards can come in handy too." *"Watching Rio, I forget this is a battleground. She certainly seems to enjoy her work." *"Rio!" *"You always give it your all, Tamaki." *"Well played, but fighting must be hard on you. Let's make a world where you don't have to." *"Tamaki!" *"You did it, Setsuna." *"Well done, Setsuna. I'm sure your wish will be granted soon." *"Setsuna!" *"So calculating. Typical style of Shiki." *"You're one hell of a Prince. Now you just need a little charm." *"Shiki!" *"It seems the Goddess of War smiles upon me." *"I'll take care of it." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes